


to die upon the hand i love so well

by theswearingkind



Category: A Pop Opera, Bare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's called Spring Break because something invariably gets broken. </p>
            </blockquote>





	to die upon the hand i love so well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Big Damn Table prompt #62, spring.

He spends three whole days after he gets home wrapped in a blanket, eyes raw and red from lack of sleep, hearing over and over in his ears _it’s you and I, Peter, forever_ and _say you’ll never leave me_ and _Ivy, I’ll see you tonight_ and _I don’t think we should do this anymore_ and _I just need a little bit of space to think things out_ and _promise you won’t tell anybody._ He spends three whole days drowning in himself, sorrow too deep for tears, too wide for words.  His mother thinks he’s sick.  He thinks she’s right. 

                                


End file.
